Sozin City
by Saylisk
Summary: This is my 1st fan fiction. This is the story of Sozin City, a run-out gangster-infested town, and how it collides with Aang and the rest of Team Avatar. Kataang, some Tokka and Sukka. Rated T because bad things happen to Aang. Please R


**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear me. **

**Well, basically the main plot of this story (all of it, more or less) has been running around in my head forever. I don't really have that much of an order to it, and despite my minor insecurity of how people think of my writing capabilities, I have decided to succumb to the plot bunnies' madness. THE PLOT BUNNIES!! AHHHHHHH!!  
**

**Be wary, I beat Aang like a punching bag in it (sniff poor, poor Aang, always the subject to writers torture). I give credit to Aangsfan (Paralyzed) and silverwaves0210 (The New Avatar Series), for **_**some**_** (coughfewcough) of the ideas, but most of it I thought of before I even read them. I am not a plagiarist. Aangsfan, silverwaves0210, I wanna' be a torture buddy! **

**Well I REALLY am open for suggestions, so if you have **_**any**_** constructive criticism, ideas, "but what ifs", Describe it betters, "Their OOC" or any other form of help, I shall GLADLY accept it, and take it into my writing life; I'll happily obtain any wisdom from The World Wide Wise Writers of the Wise Writers Council, (WWWWWWC) and I'm talking to you "Mr. Watch and Learn". Nevertheless, no flames please, I ship Kataang 'cause I like it; I respect other peoples opinions'.**

** Well I'm going to start it now before this turns into an autobiography, so, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: Why must the creators of FF.N constantly force us to remind our selves that we **_**don't**_** own our reason to write stories? WHY?! -sigh- I don't and will never own ATLA or any of it's idea's or characters…**

**Katara****'s POV**

It's the first day of School, at Sozin High, one of the only high schools in Sozin city, just your average, high crime-rated, gangster-inhabited, poor and run out town, although I've gotten used to it. My name is Katara, Katara Wataru, and I'm ready for the homework, evil teachers, guys asking me to date them every five seconds, being called a "fish", radioactive lunch food and seeing my friends, Toph, Suki and maybe Zuko, again to talk as though we don't even need to breathe. Of course, we do this during the summer, but now we have an excuse.

I'm (just in case you're blind) wearing a blue T-shirt, a small, light teal skirt, and, blue shoes. I had my dark brown hair down with my "trademark" hair "loopies" just, swaying in the wind. Sokka was wearing a white T-shirt with blue sleeves, and dark jean-shorts. His hair was just, kinda' long and ya' know, like a guys, and he's wearing blue tennis shoes. Why were we stuck on blue? I do not know.

"So Katara, there's the cafeteria, the auditorium, and the main office, the football field, the boys' gym, girls' gym, and the library and the-"

"Sokka, I don't need to know the exact location of every single atom! I can find my way around fine." I dismissed his over protectiveness.

"Yeah, but you don't want to step into the wrong place and get jumped." He stated firmly.

"That's hardly any different from the streets Sokka, I may be your "baby" sister, but I am not a baby." My brother is way too overprotective, but what can you expect? With our current neighborhood and my mom... dead, I can't blame him.

We had just driven up on campus, in Sokka's Car, a blue (whoa, I bet you were surprised there!) Toyota Camry. For some reason I'd suspect that he'd get a car that is "manly", but he said with this car, less gas money; understandable.

Anyway, Sokka is always looking for another way to show off his driving "Skillz", as he calls them, or any or things he thinks he does well.

"Yes, but if you haven't noticed, this is kinda' a rough place, so, watch your ste-""There's Toph and Suki!!" I interrupted him at the sight of our long time friend and his Girl friend, far away talking to a teacher. Sokka _was_ With Yue, but then she had to move to Japan to go to some "Extra curricular" academy. And the long-distance relationship didn't work out quite so well. Especially with the "No he's MY boyfriend!" incident.

"Oh joy, we haven't seen them in eight years" He remarked sarcastically. "You're not happy to see your own girlfriend?" I crossed my arms with a smirk. "Well, _of course_ I'm happy to see them, it's just you act all, omigosh, It's Suki and Toph, our dear friends that we see, like every day and yet I act as though we have not seen them since Pre-K!" He mocked my voice in a peppy manor and waved his arms in a preppy way.

"They're just our friends, you should be happy to see them, you should be happy it's a WHOLE 'NOTHER YEAR!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Sokka put on a face of disgust.

"Oh yeah, its bad enough it a another year of Jet, five days of homework and a ever cursed transcript, but Toph seems to be a little too "flirty" towards me lately; I'm Suki's boyfriend, so she needs to know that, but that's OK, because my The Universe can't _possibly _make my life get any worse-"

"Watch out!"CREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!! HONK HONK!! "Hey you frickin' retard! Watch were you're driving!!" Sokka had not been paying attention to were he was going, and had nearly crashed right into Jet's brand new hot red sports car. After stopping right in the middle of the road, I stared at him with a satisfied smirk.

"No, no don't you say it." He commanded worrying.

"Sokka, the Universe hates you." He let his forehead fall on the horn, which, naturally, made the car honk, thereby scaring the wits out of Jet and his buds, whom had gotten out of the their car and were en route for Sokka's car.

"It's gonna be a long year..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang's POV

As he quick-walked past an alley into clearing that is Sozin high, wearing a orange beanie with a cobalt arrow on it, a little too long orange T-shirt, raged jeans, and dreadfully archaic shoes, he braced himself, recited his mission statement in his head, and considered, _Another year, here we go again._ He sulked into deep and gloomy thoughts. _No, be optimistic Aang! Another year means another chance, another chance at life…_

He thought on. _Another chance…_ He couldn't, he couldn't have had _anything_ bad happen to him today, having immense amounts of bad luck had to mean you were gonna' have some good luck right?

He pleaded so, and regained his bearings, from thinking very deep when suddenly…

"Hey sock-tard! You could of scratched my car! Why don't you say you're sorry for being such a skill less idiot?" He heard a familiar voice, a voice that reminded him of anguish and agony, a voice that he dreaded fully disliked, a voice-

"Why don't you say it to my face Jet!?"

Realization hit him at the sound of the name, and Aang started towards the scene, not thinking about what might happen if Jet were to recognize him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal POV

Sokka and Katara had driven up to park, ready (or not) for the many treks of school to begin, and began heading towards school campus when Jet and his gang decided to "come and visit" the Wataru siblings, and by the looks of it, aggression was a muck.

"Jet, chill out, he didn't even hit your stupid car that you probably had to sell your house to get, and you're the ones trying to pick a fight; beat it."

Katara was always one to be kind, try not to bicker and reason with people, however, when it came to Jet, she spared no sympathy; she previously had a crush on him, but then she figured out what a low valued, self centered and big headed "pretty boy" he was, and how his idea of girls was strictly different than hers, she changed her mind, and dumped him. Which he didn't take too kindly, but thats another story.

"No, I wanna' hear what Jet has to say about my skills." Sokka was clearly easy to aggravate, which is why him and Jet are sworn enemies. That and Jet's colossal ego.

"Okay, here is what I have to say: you suck." Jet pushed on.

"Sokka, forget him, let's just go and find Toph and Suki-"

She started. "Oh yeah, at least I have a girlfriend, you can't hold down a girlfriend for seven-teen minutes!" Sokka brought on more subjects.

"Well at least I've had a lot of 'em! How many girlfriends have you had: one!"

"Actually, I've had one, and currently have another. So, it's a total of two." Sokka argued.

"Wow, what a big number! Can you count that high?!" Jet spat cynically.

"I can count to high numbers than there are cells in you're your teeny tiny smaller-than-dust brain!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka just FORGET HIM, you're better than this, stop submitting to his taunting and pretend he's not there." Katara convinced him. He reminded himself that severely ticking Jet off does not ever do well in the long run, due to his "heritage".

"Ah, forget this." Sokka finally said as he started towards the school. _Thank you._ Katara thought.

"Chicken!" Jet taunted as Sokka and Katara retreated to school grounds. _How original._ Katara thought. Even so, Sokka showed some self control and ignored him. Alas, Katara kept going, "Geez Sokka, You turn on like a switch but you take a pack of raging elephants to turn off."

"At least we didn't get into a fistfight again." Sokka replied.

"Yes, how many have you been in?" she asked. "Eight-teen." He responded plainly. "And how many that involved Jet?" He answered, "Seven-teen." And she queried, "Who was the other one with?"

They walked into the J building, "I think his name was Heide? No, Hedei, no no no, it was Heide, well, who cares about the fights any way?" he said. "Well you sure seem to care, you're keeping count." She told him. "I DON'T care, it's just that Jet is always ticking me off and-"

"There's Toph and Suki!" She shouted as she ran over to hug her long time friends. Though annoyed to be interrupted again, Sokka gladly got off the subject.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang's POV

As Aang came over to the sight, he cursed himself for doing so, and had really hoped he was not right. "Oh crud." He exclaimed at the sight of Jet and his gang.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Oh crap!" Aang yelled as Jet rotated 180 degrees to find someone he did not expect to see. Smirking Jet said,

"Well if it isn't my buddy Aang, I did not think I'd see you in a long time."

As soon as he heard this, Aang dashed away from the street and ran towards the school to seek cover from getting beat up again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Toph! It's so good to see you again! I know it's only been like a few days but it seems like a few months!" Katara chatted cheerfully as she hugged her best friend. Toph was dressed in a jade green spaghetti-strap shirt, long blue jeans, a backwards cap that covered almost all her hair, which was green as well, and olive tennis shoes.

"It's nice to see you too Sugar Queen." Toph replied as they hugged. Toph had a strange thing of giving everyone nicknames, which sometimes, they took it normally, and others would cause irritation to no end. And no one ever really thought of annoying Toph, partially because she was blind, and partially because she has one, mean shoulder punch.

And while Suki and Katara exchanged hugs, (Suki, it's good to see you too!), Toph and Sokka hugged, which was just a little too short for Toph, and a wee bit too long for Sokka. "Ok Toph, that's enough." Sokka tried to separate each other.

"Sokka, you can hugs other girls, just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to quarantine yourself from other the rest of the world." She let go, as Sokka tried to ignore the comment, but that earned him a whack with Toph's walking stick thing in the face . "Ouch." He, holding his nose, glared at her for her action.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as she glomped her boyfriend, sliding her arms around his neck. The former act made Sokka glad, first 'cause, duh, and second, it silenced the awkward moment between Sokka and Toph.

"Hiya' Suki." Sokka said as he hugged and kissed his girl friend, and then whispered something into her ear, which caused her to smile and giggle; she pulled his head down for another kiss.

"Ok, ok, enough of the PDA." Toph announced annoyed then punched him again in the gut.

"Ouch Toph! You're gonna' break my ribcage someday if you keep doing that!" He pouted infuriated, although Suki and Katara got a kick out of it. Suki seemed to think that when Toph did so, it was just friendly, although everybody else knew that Toph was trying to flirt with him.

"So guys, lets go see if we have any classes together!" Katara exclaimed to her friends as she pulled Toph whom was pulling Suki, who was dragging Sokka while he made "Boyfriend" faces at her.

They came to some stairs, to which help was offered to Toph, but she, offended, rejected it; that is, until she tripped.

"Ow, Why the heck are these stairs so darn steep?!" Everyone shrugged, and walked on, not even bothering to help Toph up (they stayed until she got up though), because she would decline it.

They arrived at the table to which gave out every bodies' individual schedules. There was a very large line which made Katara complain, "What?! A line? I thought you said we got here early Sokka!"

"Well Sor-ry! I wasn't the one who spent like, four hours picking something to wear to school today!" He mentioned.

"Hey, it's the first day of school; first impressions! I don't want people to get the wrong idea." She stated. Then he reminded her, "You could have just done this last night." They continued quarreling. "Yeah, but then I might of changed my mind!"

Nobody seemed to notice or care that an oral skirmish was amidst. Toph was used to it, and Suki was too, but they never had any siblings, so they didn't know how siblings fight, thus Suki _despised_ it when they fought.

"Come on guys, its ok, the line will be gone in a few minuets, so just calm down." Suki tried to pacify the clash, unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

_Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah, blah._ Toph mused, not caring about the world at the current moment.

"And you're always caring about what people care about you, it does not matter! Who cares about what you wear!?"

"I do!"

"Well I don't!"

A series of simultaneous gasps followed Sokka's last proclamation. Katara's eyes started to water, which lead to tears.

"Sokka!" Suki announced. "You need to be more aware about what you say to other people! You know girls like Katara are sensitive."

Suki went over to comfort her. "It's okay Katara; Sokka was just _being an inconsiderate jerk_, don't let it get to you." She angered her tone and glared at her boyfriend as she referred to his inconsiderateness. Sokka displayed minor remorse.

"Yeah who cares about what Sokka thinks; by a show of hands?!" She bestowed an enthusiastic ridicule upon her last inquiry.

Sokka groaned and apologized, "Okay Katara, I'm sorry I-"

"Yeah Katara, Sokka doesn't know what it's like to be a girl." Suki interrupted him.

"I said I'm sorr-"

"Though he sometimes acts like one." Toph added as well.

"I said I-"

"I think he should make it up to you, like buy you a new set of clothes, or _at least_ tell you he's sorry-"

"I SAID I'M SORRY FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!! Sokka finally screamed, above everyone else's conversations, causing all to stare curiously.

He blushed at the embarrassment of his temper getting to him, though he let it go as everyone went back to their lives.

Katara sniffed. "It's okay Sokka; I just need to remind myself to not care if other people think I'm ugly."

"I never said you're ugly, I just said you're, well lets not remind us what I said, can you forgive me?" Sokka asked.

"Sure." She replied, and then they shared a small brother-sister hug.

"Awww." Toph mocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Toph." He re-informed Toph of her exasperating wit.

They let go of their hug, and maintained to wait for the line to thin.

A few seconds passed by, and Sokka reminded himself that he too, wanted to make a good first impression. He took out some cologne, and decided to spray it all over himself.

Almost the whole line and everyone in the room covered their mouths and began coughing; some people's eyes' started to tear and, eventually, after a lot of "Dude, are you trying to intoxicate us?", "Sokka, put that thing away before we all pass out!" and "Oh, mommy I think MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!", everyone, excluding Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara, the teacher whom was passing out the schedules and a few football players who just disregarded the exceedingly ghastly odor immediately darting for the exit. A number of them just about passed out along the way, but fought it, and reached the door triumphantly and dashed out.

Suki, Toph and Katara then just gaped at Sokka.

Slightly embarrassed, Sokka supposed, "Well, your welcome!"

Pretending it didn't happen, they walked up to the desk lady and she asked,

"Name?"

"Katara Wataru." She replied.

"Grade?"

"Ninth."

"ID number?"

"116984."

"Here is your schedule." She grabbed it to study it eagerly.

"Well? What does it say?" They requested.

"I have Algebra I with Mr. Zhao, Reading with Ms. Wu, World Geography with Mr. Pakku, Biology with Professor Zei, Swimming with Ms. Kana,-" She took a moment to re inhale. "-Photography with Mr. Piandao, Drama with Mr. Pathik and English with Mr. Jeong Jeong." She finally finished.

"Alright! You got Mr. Piandao! He ROCKS! I really didn't wanna' take Photography, but Piandao makes it fun!" Everyone stared at Sokka for his strange out-of-character act.

"What? It's true!"

Toph ceased the oddity by saying, "No Gym eh? you'd rather have swimming?"

"Duh." Katara blurted. "Who'd you have for Gym last year Sokka?" His girlfriend asked.

Sokka groaned as if he had just ran six miles in the middle of the night. "Xin Fu, that guy was a nightmare!" Everyone stared at Sokka with interest, of course Toph was staring in the wrong direction.

"Every day when we came in we had to do thirty jumping jacks, run a mile, twenty push ups and ten sit-ups. He is "The Drill Sergent" of Sozin High. He even made a couple o' guys last year cry." Sokka shuddered at the memories.

"Well I'd love to find out all your classes, but all this talk of water and hard work is making me thirsty!" Katara said cheerfully.

"You guys are so weird." Toph laughed at Katara's awkward comment.

Katara quick-walked cheerfully towards the water fountain, eager for hydration when-

"OWW!!" Katara yelled as she turned around the corner, only to collide smack dab in the face with someone sprinting like the building was going to explode, causing her be nearly smashed into the lockers, and the runner to trip and end up falling down the near by ever steep stairs and crash all the way down on his back with a loud yell of pain.

"Oh my g- are you ok?" She shouted down to him after being picked up by her friends-"Are you alright Katar- wait, Katara where are you going- Katara! You have some bruises on you- KATARA!! STOP IGNORING ME AND COME BACK!!"- And scampering down the stairs to help to the boy.

Unfortunately, she tripped as well, and ended up falling on the boy.

"Oops, Ow, uh-" She noticed her position, blushed, and got off the boy and gently shook him to see if he was alright.

"Ahhh, my head..." The boy moaned as he placed his hand on his cranium. "I am so, so sorry, I am such a klutz! I should have watched where I was going." She looked upon him with care and concern. "You alright?" She put her right hand on his shoulder. The boy slowly open his eyes.

"No, no, it was completely my fault, I was the one running faster than a... a..." The boy stopped and stared in awe. Crimson danced across his face. Everything froze.

_Oh-my-word.._ Stars seemed to sparkle around the girl as she stared back in confusion. _She's, she's, she's really pretty._ He thought in amazement as he put on a dreamy grin and gazed into her eyes. She just seemed to be floating. He felt, so nice, so good so... _Uh-oh. _He realized.

_I think I'm in love._

**YAY!! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!! I for one am very proud of myself for making this. It took like 5 days to make, I don't know if that or this is too long or too short (probably not the latter) for a chapter. -shrug- I really like it though. I give credit to Spo-mar for the last line Aang said(she's _really_ pretty), 'cause it was just awesome! PLEASE!! R&R!! Even if you didn't like some parts!! So ends the 1st chapter.**

**R&R... again. :)**


End file.
